I Want To Be Yours
by CrazyAly246
Summary: Eric bought Sookie's house, and he just came by her house to tell her. How mad will Sookie be? Especially because Eric walks in on her when she's changing? Will Sookie let Eric admire her naked body? Or will she shoo him away?
1. Chapter 1

This takes place after Sookie got back from that Fairy place and met her grandfather. She is in her house, about to get ready for bed, when Eric Northman appears behind her, admiring her naked backside.

* * *

><p>Sookie had just met with the lawyer, trying to find out who had bought her house so she can buy it back from them. She knew she was close to solving the problem, so it was time to get some rest. Once she got to her room, she started undressing from her day clothes. When she was about to turn and grab her pajamas, but she felt a presence behind her.<p>

"Seeing you in the flesh sure beats the imagination." Eric Northmans blue eyes were fixed on Sookie's ass, then they slid down her legs, then up again so he could admire her back. The admiration didn't last long though because Sookie turned around.

"Eric! What are you doing here? I resent my invitation!" She grabbed her pajamas and used them to cover her body.

Eric curled the corner of his lip up, he thought it was cute when she was flustered and angry. He looked into her chocolate brown eyes with a coy grin on his face.

"I own this house now, so I have every right to be here Sookie."

"But, what? How is that possible?" Sookie was angry and defensive, but the curiosity was still all over her face.

Eric's grin widened. "When Jason put your house up for sale, after you've been gone for a while, I knew you'd come back, so, I bought your house. Said I was a big developing company. Since you get to spend a night in your own bed, I thought you'd be thankful." His blue eyes searched her face and tried seeing through the pajamas she was using as a shield.

Sookie was surprised, her lips were parted like she wanted to say something, but was lost for words. Once she found her voice, she met Eric's blue eyes. "You did all that? For me? But why?"

Eric stepped closer to her. "Because I never lost hope, and, because I care about you Sookie. I mean, Bill never bought your house for you, he lost hope. And Jason, well if you were my sister, I'd never think of selling the house." His blue eyes scanned Sookie's body again, and he really wanted to throw her on the bed and fuck her, but instead he took a step back. "Good night Sookie." He turned and headed for the doorway.

"….Eric wait."

Eric stopped but kept his back to Sookie. He turned his head slightly and could see Sookie in his peripheral vision.

Sookie stepped forward, her pajamas still held infront of herself. "Thank you Eric. I do appreciate it. I just….was surprised, that's all." Her voice was sincere, but there was also a hidden message in her tone. Almost like a silent plea that he would stay the night.

Eric detected that hidden message and turned around. He stood straight and walked over to her until he was standing within inches from her. "You're welcome, Sookie. Is there anything else I can-" His eyes looked down at her body and he gulped a bit. "-do for you?"

Sookie was surprised at his closeness, but she didn't want to push him away. His body was so close, his head was bent a bit which made his lips reachable. She felt her pajamas being tugged out of her arms gently, and to her surprise, she let them go into Eric's hand, then she heard them drop to the floor.

Eric looked down at her naked body, his eyes filled with hunger and desire, but not for her blood. This feeling was for her, he wanted to have her, he has since he first met her. "You're gorgeous." His blue eyes met her brown ones, and then he pressed his lips to hers.

Sookie didn't fight it, she kissed him back willingly. Her hands went around his neck and she felt Eric's hands on her ass as he picked her up. When her back felt her bed behind her, she spread her legs more for Eric.

A light groan escaped Erics throat. "Damn Sookie. You're so sexy." He kissed her lips then removed his clothes. As his hands undid his belt, he felt Sookie's eyes on his hands so he looked at her with a grin. "I can give you a show, if that's what you want."

"Well that sounds nice and all, but I don't want to waste time Eric. Get over here and be with me."

Eric let out a sexy growl and grinned. "Yes ma'am. " He removed his pants and crawled over Sookie. "I have been dreaming of this night for ages." He brought his lips close to hers. "I want to make you mine, Sookie. I want you all to myself." His hot breath was a sexy whisper.

Sookie closed her eyes and felt her skin tingle where his warm breath hit. "Then make me yours. I want to be yours Eric. Now shhh, just love me." Her voice was desperate, she wanted this just as much as he did.

Eric loved hearing her say those words, he kissed her a bit roughly and pulled her hips close to his and listened to her heartbeat. He could tell she sincerely wanted this, and he was going to take it. Eric felt his fangs pop out, but he forced them away, he wasn't going to drink from her tonight. He didn't want Sookie to think he just wanted her for blood and sex. He loved her, he may not show it in the best ways, but he did love her, and he was so glad that she was finally his.


	2. Chapter 2

This takes place right after Chapter 1, Eric and Sookie were just starting to kiss and make love in her bed.

Chapter 2

Eric kissed Sookie's soft lips, they were more delicious than he imagined they'd be. He really did love Sookie, and he hoped by the morning she wouldn't regret giving herself to him. But he won't worry about that, not right now.

As they kissed, their bodies started moving against each others. Eric's hard chest brushed against Sookie's soft flesh, her breasts were pressed right against Eric's body. There were so many sensations to feel, Eric couldn't focus on just one.

Eric put a hand on Sookie's hip, caressing that spot for a bit, then he pulled her hip close to himself. Once he entered Sookie, he let out a groan, and then he flipped both of them.

Seeing Sookie's glorious naked body above him was a sight to behold. He stayed on his back as Sookie rocked her hips on him, his hands trailed up her body and stopped at her breasts. He gave them a couple squeezes, then he fondles her nipples, giving them a pinch before lightly rubbing his thumbs around them. "You really are gorgeous Sookie"

Sookie looked down at him while she kept moving her body. "You're not half bad yourself. Now shhh." She bent down and kissed him, then she felt Erics hips buck and thrust into her.

The house was filled with moans, groans and growls while Eric and Sookie shared a hot moment together. It got even hotter when Eric and Sookie picked up the pace.

Eric flipped them so he was ontop and moved his hips into hers at a faster and slightly rougher pace. He was trying not to go full vamp speed, he was trying maintain control of himself, and it was proving difficult but he was doing his best.

Both lovers became more consumed in the hot passion, they wouldn't have noticed or cared if anyone was watching them. They switched positions often, Eric flipped Sookie over with vampire speed and did her from behind on the bed, then he pinned Sookie to a wall and did her there, both from behind then he flipped her so he could kiss her lips. At some point, they found themselves on the floor where the flipped and fucked some more.

Eric and Sookie were getting breathless, and their final position was on the floor. Erics back was against the mattress as he sat up, Sookie was sitting up and they were both rocking their hips quickly. Eric could hear her heartbeat and it made his fangs pop out, but he won't bite Sookie. Their jaws dropped a bit as they both hit their climax at the same time, Eric put a hand behind Sookie's head and held her as they both tensed and spasmed a bit.

When they were done, they both breathed hard, and Sookie rested her chin on Eric's shoulder next to his neck.

"That was…incredible." Eric's sexy voice spoke close to Sookie's ear as he held her. "You really are something, Sookie."

A light laugh came out of Sookie's mouth. "It certainly was, wasn't it? I don't want this to stop."

Eric stood up, picking Sookie up with him and he laid her down on the bed, then cuddled up next to her. "It doesn't have to stop. Do you still want to be mine?" His blue eyes searched her face for her answer.

Sookie nodded. "I do. I want to be yours. I am yours Eric Northman."


End file.
